What I Hoped Would Be Possible
by a-selkies-tale
Summary: "I'm still coming second best to a dead man." Zero can no longer live in Kaname's shadow and leaves his life with Yuuki behind. He didn't count on being haunted by Kaname's ghost nor slowly coming to see the side of him Yuuki had been trying to show him all along.
1. Picture Perfect

I should probably be updating my other fic that I have neglected but the plot bunnies have been absent lately *nervous laugh*

Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, possible Zero x Kaname (not definite), but if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on.

Other than that please R&R and enjoy :)

Zero drove up the gravel drive way with a strained smile. He was late to dinner. Their anniversary dinner. He knew Yuuki would be slightly annoyed and would look at him with that tight lipped smile, a frown marring her graceful features. Underneath though he knew he was already forgiven and that they would re-heat the no doubt cold dinner and sit with Ai rather than the candle lit dinner for two that they had planned. If he was honest he secretly cherished the moments he shared with the little girl that looked every inch of Kaname. It had been ten long years since the pureblood king had sacrificed himself for them and Zero had made peace within himself that he would always be a presence in their lives. They had more in common than they would have previously have admitted to even themselves but Zero supposed they all had to grow up eventually and act like responsible adults.

The silverette killed the engine and looked dubiously out into the rain that was pelting the ground in harsh drops, hiding the manor house from view save the lights from the windows. Grabbing the bouquet of roses he drew a sigh before throwing himself out into the weather bomb and making a mad dash for the front door, cursing when the door handle jammed and denied him entrance. Shaking himself off in the hallway after finally finding the door keys he called out to Yuuki only to receive no answer. Thinking she was in a huff over dinner, he laughed lightly and called out for the young girl he internally thought of as his daughter instead. Silence greeted him. Purple eyes slanted in concern and he drew Bloody Rose from his holster. Cheeking the rooms for signs of a struggle he scratched his head when he sensed no immediate threat. 'Please tell me I wasn't to meet her somewhere' he thought downhearted his expression one of confusion.

Turning slowly his gaze was drown to the chalkboard hanging from a nail in the kitchen -with faint writing on it- he breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that it was written in Yuuki's familiar, barely legible scrawl. The bouquet of roses dropped from his left hand, petals separating from the buds as they hit the tiles. 'Taken Ai to see her father, don't wait up - Yuuki'

Even on their anniversary he was coming second best to a dead man.

Zero had always known that Kaname was Yuuki's first in many ways and thus claimed a large percentage of her heart, but a part of him, the possessive side that was more conservative told him he should be Yuuki's one and only. He felt like a stranger in his own home and often awoke to find his lover missing from her side of the bed with the sheets long gone cold. The more he thought about it now, he realised that although Yuuki was the one who lingered in his dreams and held his heart those feelings were fading on her side. 'They probably were never there in the first place idiot', he thought with his head in his hands. Perhaps Kaito was right after all when he claimed that Zero was nothing but a glorified baby sitter.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he rose from the dinning room chair he had collapsed into and quickly moved upstairs. Reaching to grab the suitcase from the top of the wardrobe he paused hesitantly and held it in his hands. He thought about his decision rationally for a few moments before nodding in conviction. He couldn't stay here as a half hearted replacement. The ex-prefect worked methodically in packing the clothes from the bedroom and the few keepsakes he'd brought with him from his time at the academy before zipping up the case and effectively sealing his decision.

He glanced over his shoulder at the room he'd resided in for the past year and closed the door half heartedly. He stopped in his tracks beside the table in the hallway to pick up the wooden photo-frame that had butterflies carved in to the grains. They looked so happy there in the meadow making daisy chains with Ai. Why couldn't they still be happy? He rubbed his thumb over the frame and slipped the picture out from behind the glass after a seconds hesitation. He needed this, he decided before making quick work of the stairs.

The ex-human abandoned his belonging at the front door and slowly trekked the agonising journey into the kitchen, eyeing the chalkboard that spelled his end with glassed eyes. He wiped the chalk away and let his tears leak down his porcelain face without concern. Writing his own message he placed it back on the nail along with his house key before leaving without a second glance.

'Happy first anniversary love'


	2. Car Crash

Well haven't I been neglecting this story... As such thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story especially to Love332 whose PM encouraged me to get this chapter written despite the long break :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, possible Zero x Kaname, but if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on.

Other than that please R&R and enjoy :)

Zero banged his head against the wheel of the parked car without flinching. He had been driving around town without seeing where he was going for almost an hour now. Twice he had found himself driving on the wrong side of the road, almost to collide with an oncoming car. Despite escaping death and injury on both occasions he wasn't willing to test the theory that all things come in three's, so he killed the engine at the side of the road. Besides he wouldn't risk injuring someone else just because he was having a bad night.

He couldn't help but think that Yuuki should have returned home by now so that Ai could be in bed at a reasonable hour. She'd want to be read the story of 'A Vampire's Lullaby' despite having being told it but a hundred times already. Of course just as Ai never got tired of hearing it, Zero never tired of telling it. After all, it was a watered down version of how Yuuki and he had came to be together. The thought left him hollow. A cold feeling of longing filled his stomach and the hunter recognised it for what it was. He was no stranger to loneliness. He had discovered the difference between being alone and feeling lonely at a young age. As a child he had been alone. He only had his imagination and Ichiru for company and even the time he spent with his twin had been limited due to his training. At twelve he had found out what true loneliness was. During his time at Cross Academy it was a rarity that he just had himself for company but even when in a crowd of students he felt lonely. They didn't understand his life and what he was going through and for that he resented them. He could watch their lives go by but he himself couldn't join them. Then Yuuki came and chased that feeling away, slowly worming her way into his heart. And for a time he had been alright.

Shaking his head as if to clear away his thoughts, his eyes caught the empty booster seat in the back of the car in the mirror.

"Dammit," he cursed aloud as he wiped his leaking eyes. Now wasn't the time to be getting upset or to be stuck in the past. He needed a game plan. It was obvious that he couldn't sleep in the car but... Dare he make that phone call? Swallowing his pride, the ex-human dialled the familiar number knowing the other man would be awake despite the late hour.

"Did someone die?" The gruff voice of Kaito greeted him on the other end of the line without a common courtesy greeting. Zero let out a dry chuckle despite himself at the other hunter who could be perfectly inappropriate at times

"No." He breathed out almost wishing that were the reason he was calling. Death was certain and something they were sadly used to in their line of work. Matters of the heart however? Most definitely not.

"Huh?" He sounded perplexed as he tried to figure out why Zero was phoning, he knew it wasn't a social call. "Ahh," he said softly as it dawned on him, "You and Yuuki had an argument."

Zero was silent before letting out a short huff, "Couldn't call it an 'argument', it was one sided." 'Even if she was there I dare say I'd get more of an emotional response out of a brick wall' he added privately.

"I'll see you when you get here." Zero stared at the phone as he heard the dial tone but felt thankful that Kaito knew what he needed without him having to ask.

-line break-

Arriving at the small remote house the silverette felt a sense of calm overcome him at the sight of Kaito looking out the window waiting for his arrival. He shook his head with a smirk, the elder man could be such a mother hen. Sparing no thought to the rain he grabbed his duffel bag and suitcase from the boot of the car before making his way inside the open door and heading straight to the living room.

Kaito watched him in concern through slanted eyes before letting out a rough sigh as he threw a towel at Zero's dripping form. "You look like a drowned rat," he said eventually to break the silence as the silverette sat down whilst drying his hair roughly. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked in a more gentle tone, setting a tumbler of whiskey on the table at the others elbow before nursing his own in front of the crackling fire.

Zero paused, grimacing at the taste of the alcohol as it burned his throat. It wasn't his poison of choice but he wasn't about to complain. Unsure where to start, he just let it out as it came to him. He was aware that although Kaito wasn't the type to rub it in he was the one person who could say 'I told you so' at his failed relationship with Yuuki.

"Look don't worry about it," Kaito said glancing of to one side awkwardly trying to decide what to say after Zero finished telling him what happened. "I mean look at Yagari he had a few disastrous relationships before he and Cross got their act together," he finished, giving the silverette's bicep a few sharp pats. It was obvious to both of them that the brunette was just about as used to comforting people as a doornail was but Zero appreciated his efforts all the more for it.

"The word disaster doesn't even come close to this," he said resigned, "I've been in complicated situations before but this is pushing it." He rubbed his tired eyes, feeling exhausted all of a sudden as the day caught up with him.

Sensing this Kaito gave his regards before heading upstairs to bed knowing that Zero would feel comfortable finding his own way to the guest room that he frequented on his own accord. Zero watched him go in silence only breaking his staring contest with the staircase as the clock chimed out to tell him it had just turned midnight. Feeling like he was being watched, he turned his attention to the armchair that sat opposite him. Rising to his feet, he stretched as he walked to fireplace to extinguish the flame. 'Get a grip Kiryuu' he thought when he caught himself taking a second glance at the empty armchair before he started up the staircase.


	3. It's A Dangerous Game

A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! I can be awful at updating but I'm working on it, *nervous laugh*

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, possible Zero x Kaname, if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on.

Other than that please R&R and enjoy :)

Zero blinked his tired eyes as he contemplated whither it was worth getting up today at all. What he did know was that he'd need a strong coffee to get through the morning. Sleep had escaped him last night- he'd tossed and turned all night, his eyes registering every hour on the clock. He had grown used to having someone else there during the night. Someone to bring him back to reality when the nightmares got to strong. Someone who he could just call his own. He missed the fragrant smell of Yuuki's rose scented shampoo that would linger in the air as they cuddled in the silence of the morning. He longed for the lazy kisses that would be interrupted by the pitter-patter of tiny feet coming down the hallway. But that was a distant memory now.

Life with Ai and Yuuki in it seemed so effortless, but was it really as good as he thought it was? How many times had he come home to find it empty bar himself and the dusty cobwebs? Most of his time -when he really thought about it- had been spent with the little pureblood he had grown to care for rather than the women he claimed to have been in love with since his early teenage years. What was he to her? Just a simple high school crush? Or was he realistically just a warm body that was to fill the void Kaname had left in her heart because she had no one else to turn to? Despite being a little closed off Zero had no trouble voicing his affections and telling Yuuki he loved her and yet, she always seemed to have trouble doing so herself. He laughed bitterly as realisation cemented itself in his core. Yuuki saying 'love you' during sex was not the same as 'I love you.' Never had she simply stated those three treasured words. And wasn't that the straw that broke the camels back. Yuuki didn't love him. To her, their relationship was probably a simple matter of convenience.

Kicking himself mentally for thinking about what he no longer had, he stretched slowly in a cat like motion before rising to his feet, the muscles in his toned shoulders popping in a satisfying manner. Shivering, the hunter grabbed his worn hoodie from the back of the door and slowly slipped it on. There it was again. That distinct feeling of being under close observation that he couldn't seem to escape. He would be lying to himself if he said that thoughts of Yuuki was the only thing that kept him awake last night. Once after drifting into a rare episode of sleep he had awoken just before 4am in a cold sweat. Still in the clutches of sleep, he could have sworn that he had seen a set of wine coloured eyes watching him from the rocking chair in the corner of the room. His mind, he decided, was playing tricks on him.

Stopping outside Kaito's room, he knocked twice before peeking his head around the door. "Coffee?" He called out softly, chuckling at the grunt of affirmative he heard coming from beneath the green duvet. Not waiting any longer for fear of being hit by flying projectiles, he shut the door before strolling at a slow pace down the hallway. Muttering to himself, Zero fiddled with thermostat once he cleared the stairs, shifting from foot to foot in an attempt to deflect the cold. Hearing a series of harsh fuds and hard curses coming from above he rolled his eyes in fondness. Kaito had never been a morning person.

Pausing in the doorway, Zero rubbed his eyes before taking a close second look into the kitchen. Every wooden cabinet was open on its hinges giving Zero a perfect view of what was on each shelf. The drawers had also been flung open but nothing was out of place save one pot that was innocently sitting in the middle of the tilled floor. Suddenly remembering what he thought was a paranoid feeling of being watched last night, Zero cautiously padded his way across the frigid flooring to the back door. Locked. So no one was in the house. Had Kaito been sleepwalking again?

"I don't hear the sound of coffee beans grinding," Kaito's voice thick with sleep grew louder in volume as he neared. "Honestly do you need me to hold your- What in Hell's Bells happened in here?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

Zero scratched the back of his head absently as he considered the other hunter. "You mean you didn't...?" He gestured a pale hand to the scene.

Kaito shook his head with a snort. Bending down to pick up the stray pot his eyes grew comically wide as a smirk grew on his face. "Looky, looky!" He said walking over and putting the pot on a marble unit for examination.

Floating in the water was Zero's phone- which he distinctly remembered leaving on the living room table last night. Although he should be angry at the perpetrator (who he was now completely sure was Kaito due to the shit eating grin he was now sporting), he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of calmness that came over him. His body seemed to naturally relax at seeing the waterlogged device that was beyond salvageable. There was no need to worry about whither Yuuki would try to reach him or not, he was pretty sure that she hadn't even bothered to try yet. Nor would he have to sit and twiddle his thumbs to try and resist calling her himself. Anyone else who would need to contact him would call his work phone, so there was no worry in that department. Kaito seemed to be following his line of thought.

"Thanks," he smiled a little sadly. 'The best way to move on is just to jump into the deep end,' he thought as he clasped the others shoulder in a tight squeeze.

"Huh? I'd say you're welcome but I seriously didn't do it." Kaito said looking Zero straight in the eye, the very definition of serious. Zero nodded silently as he shifted to start with the coffee machine, before stiffening as a sudden thought came to him. If Kaito didn't do it and he hadn't... Could someone really have broke in last night without either of them noticing? Both hunters snapped their heads towards the ceiling as the sound of footsteps treaded softly overhead.

Cocking his head to the left, Kaito slipped his gun from the waistband of his plaid pyjama trousers without hesitation. "'Hide and Seek' is my bitch," he commented with an easy grin.

Zero's eyes hardened as he held Bloody Rose with a confident grip. "Ready or not, here we come."


	4. The Call

A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! I can be awful at updating but I think I'm getting better at it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, possible Zero x Kaname, if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on.

Other than that please R&R and enjoy :)

"Nothing," Kaito sighed in agitation, laying back so he was sprawled across the decking. "How can someone just disappear like that?"

Zero was on edge and couldn't seem to relax his racing heart. Memories of his family's deaths raced across his vision as if it was playing on a screen. Shizuka Hio hadn't disguised her presence that night and had left a slaughter in her wake. If this intruder wanted them dead just like she had with his parents then they were defenceless. How could they fight a potential enemy if they couldn't even find them?

"What about your 'vampy' senses?" Kaito drew his fingers up to his lips to imitate fangs and thus effectively bringing Zero out of his musing. The silverette frowned. Nothing had sparked any sort of sixth sense and yet they had both heard those distinct footsteps. They were chasing a ghost.

"Maybe its something in the water," he said eventually whilst sparking up a cigarette. He had quit years ago and had only been a social smoker at that. Both Cross and Yuuki hated the habit but he figured he deserved one to take the edge off right now. The brunette tusked, prying it out from between Zero's pale fingers before taking a drag himself. Ignoring the others protests all the while, eventually the two sat in amicable silence.

"Now what?" Zero voiced over Kaito's ringing mobile, taking note of his sour expression. He knew that look he thought with a smirk. Duty calls. "How long is the mission?" He asked looking out to the wooded grounds of the house.

"Couple of days at the most. If you need me to stay...?" He prompted casually. The elder hunter wasn't thrilled to be leaving at a time like this. Zero had been strangely well put together and seemed to be handling the pressure of losing his makeshift family well. To well, in his expert opinion. He wondered just how long his iron wiled composure would last.

"Nah don't worry about it. Besides it seems like I'll be having some company." He tried to seem nonchalant and not portray the underlying anxiety that was burning in his veins at the thought of their uninvited guest.

"Zero," he said calmly, decidedly not amused. Whilst Kaito didn't want to make a big deal out of it if Zero wasn't, he couldn't help but feel like they had to take this at face value. Someone had been in his house for an unknowable amount of time for no apparent reason. Motive aside, this individual had given two experienced Hunters the slip. Hell, they were dancing rings around them at this point. Kaito had already lost one brother, he wouldn't lose Zero to.

"It's probably nothing, after all- it is an old house. It was just the floorboards settling." Zero reasoned with a shrug but even he had to admit that that despite being rational, the excuse sounded better in his head.

"Yeah that or it's the work of spirits," Kaito commented thoughtfully, giving an undignified squawk after Zero hit him none to gently.

Zero paused his assault as he slowly turned after seeing a figure out the corner of his eye. Rising to his feet to stand to his full height for a better look, he narrowed his eyes against the light of the morning sun. He watched with baited breath as the shadowy form faded into the tree line. Letting out a short cough, he tried to tell himself that it was simply the result of his over active imagination playing into Kaito's hands. He really needed to get more sleep.

"Perhaps its not a replacement phone I need but a Ouija board," he said dryly, more to himself than Kaito. Putting the instance behind him, he re-entered the house to get his first coffee of the day. It was well overdue.

-Line Break-

"All packed?" Zero asked not looking up from the book he was reading in the armchair beside the crackling fire. Hearing no reply, Zero rolled his eyes with a soft sigh. "Kaito, did you hear me?" He said a little louder but a minute later, immediately after his attention was drawn to the top of the staircase where a loud bang permitted from. Sceptical, the hunter watched Kaito struggle down the stairs with all his gear and emergency supplies. Waiting till he cleared the last step Zero pounced out his chair and stalked over to the disgruntled hunter. "How did you do that?" He questioned, a pale arm pointing at the staircase.

Kaito frowned and looked over his shoulder in bewilderment. "Do what?" He asked confused, a bushy eyebrow raised.

The silverette huffed in annoyance at the other trying to play dumb. 'He's just trying to scare me,' he thought trying seem nonplussed. "You...you," he spluttered. "You came down the stairs five minutes ago and then you came down a second time just there. I know you didn't go back up in between that," his voice had raised a few octaves by the end of his explanation.

The elder man seemed lost for words and wordlessly reached to feel Zero's forehead. 'Curiouser and curiouser... no temperature' he thought as his arm was batted out the way.

"Never mind," Zero let out a slow breath. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." A slow smile spread across his face to try and appease the other. He didn't need the added stress of dealing with Zero's problems while he was on a mission. That didn't mean his own thoughts wouldn't stray and knock up weird and wonderful scenarios to explain the strange experiences they had been dealing with since he arrived. One thing was certain. This activity was a recent development.

Nodding his acceptance Kaito moved to the front door, the stain glass drawing patterns on his high cheekbones. His expression that of slight guilt, Zero waited for the other to open up to him. "There is something I should confess before I go." Kaito said gently as if to tame an agitated rattle snake. "I've known about this job for a couple of days," he looked up from the floor to judge Zero's reaction as he continued. "The person who texted me this morning," he stopped suddenly unsure of himself.

Zero's blank face became one of understanding but his eyes held a sad glint. He had an idea of where this was going. "Who was it?" He asked feeling defeated.

"Yuuki," he said simply. "She wanted to know if I knew where you were."

He felt as if the air had been ripped from his lungs, but he tried to process the news effectively. He should feel betrayed that Kaito had hid this from him but what good would have come from it had he told him the truth? Despite knowing that this news should spark a fire in his pit, the embers never grew. Trust Yuuki to give a shit about his whereabouts now. It was nice he supposed- that she had thought to track him down. 14 hours later. Kaito's actions he could forgive easily, knowing that the hunter would have been acting in his best interests. Realising he had been quiet for quite some time Zero looked at the man he considered to be his brother. Although he seemed composed, Zero could see the insecurity lying beneath the surface. Swallowing past the lump in his throat the hunter fidgeted with his hands. "What did you say to her?" He asked genuinely interested.

An infectious grin grew over Kaito's face and the brunette wondered if what he was about to say was going to earn him a punch in the face. He shrugged good-naturedly, willing to take the risk. "Piss off."

Zero's eyes widened in disbelief. Kaito told the vampire Queen to (in a less polite way) to take a run and jump. For him. An unexpected chuckle came from his throat and soon enough they were both laughing and enjoying the moment. He was glad Kaito told him and that it hadn't gone left unsaid. After all any mission could be their last. Sobering slightly, Zero pulled the taller man into a light embrace and rested his head on the others shoulder. "Come back home soon you crazy man," he muttered pulling back after a short while.

-line break-

Waving to the other man from the window, Zero watched the blue car grow smaller as it trailed down the driveway before it eventually faded from sight. Shivering despite the fire being on, Zero drew his arms around his torso. Turning to return to his book , he caught a glimpse of his reflection, he drew closer to the pane of glass in confusion before he let out a sharp gasp. There alongside his own image was that of the shadowy figure he had seen only that morning. Stiffening, Zero slowly moved his hand back hoping that this was just another vision his sleep deprived mind had coaxed up. Nothing. Just cold air. Relief flooded his system and gave him enough confidence to look back at the glass for a second look. An instant feeling of regret overcame him. Distinct wine coloured eyes were reflected there, as true and as vibrant as his own amethyst eyes were.

"Hello Zero," a voice whispered gently in his ear.


	5. Hang On

Chapter 5- Hang On

Zero felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. 'That voice... I've heard it before,' he thought as his normally steady hands began to shake. He couldn't quite place where he'd heard it from and although something in that soft spoken tone told him he wouldn't be harmed, there was still a seed of doubt planted firmly in his mind. Vampires he could deal with, but ghosts? He hadn't even considered their existence until earlier that morning. Surely if he were to have a paranormal experience then it would only be fair and just that it would be his family he should meet. Instead, he was granted a visit from a mischievous, borderline creepy stranger. 'It's like something off of a shit Reddit post,' he internally snarked.

Gathering what little courage he had, the silverette turned to face his visitor, his eye lids closed until he could only see a slither of what was in front of him. Nothing. His amethyst eyes opened fully as he spun around in a circle looking for any evidence that what he heard was real. He swallowed dryly, beginning to feel more like prey than the capable experienced hunter that he was. 'This is becoming a little concerning Kiryuu,' he thought with a snort. But this time he was convinced that he wasn't hallucinating. This thing. No this person wanted something from him but he couldn't for the life of him figure out who was trying to contact him or for what purpose. The sweet smell of roses permitted the air seemingly out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" he asked thoroughly puzzled after inhaling the familiar, comforting scent. Hearing no reply, his jaw clenched in conviction. He was determined to find out just who exactly kept giving him the slip and Zero was nothing if not stubborn.

-Line Break-

It was nearing 10pm and Zero was finding himself in a state of boredom. He hadn't seen or heard anything more of his uninvited guest . Although he could relax in Kaito's home, Zero was used to a fast paced lifestyle. It was strange to have time to himself. Usually by now he'd be tired out from looking after Ai or would be happily collapsing into bed after a bone-weary mission. Under the glare of the fire Zero could feel the clutches of sleep caressing his mind. Deciding that resting in the cosy armchair wasn't worth getting a crick in the neck, he extinguished the flames and headed up the creaking stairs to bed.

Slowly he walked down the hallway in the dark with his bare feet slapping lightly against the wooden flooring. He blinked slowly, the sleepy fog exiting his mind at the sensation of water splashing underfoot.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," he said with a sigh, not finding it within himself to be angry at the seemingly restless spirit.

'You complained that you were bored,' a husky voice that wasn't his own echoed in his head and Zero could just tell that they were suitably amused.

Ignoring the voice, Zero twisted the knob of the door where the water was slowly trailing from hesitantly. Cursing as it jammed on the first few tries, he threw his arms up in rising exasperation. Resigned, the ex-human turned on his heel making it only a fraction of the way down the hallway before coming to a standstill at the sound of the door swinging open on its hinges.

Taking small steps inside Zero frowned gently but overall wasn't surprised. Both the facets for the sink and the claw foot bath were flowing freely, the water pouring at a continuous rate over the porcelain edge. Carefully making his way across the tiled flooring he switched off the taps unconcerned. After all the place was already swimming. 'What was with this spirit?' he thought throwing the grey towel that had been lying on the floor in a sodden heap into the laundry hamper. First his phone was drowned, then the water had stopped running from the downstairs taps before Kaito had left and now the other hunter's new flooring was soaked. 'He sure likes water,' he thought with a sigh wondering if this was meant to be a clue to their identity or if it was merely coincidence. At first glance these cases seemed like the work of a petulant child but he was convinced that this was the result of someone with a focused goal in mind.

The hairs on the back of neck stood to attention in an increasingly familiar way but Zero didn't feel quite so afraid as he had the last time. He was beginning to see that there was a man behind the unpredictable force of energy.

"Did you drown?" Zero asked quietly and more than a little unsure of himself. It was a rather personal question he realised and he wasn't exactly clued up on ghost etiquette. A sharp series of taps drew him to the mirror that was built into the cabinet above the sink. With rapt attention he watched in unconcealed shock as cursive writing appeared on the steamed surface. 'No.'

Zero sighed feeling deflated that his first theory was dubbed as completely wrong. 'Back to the drawing board,' he thought. The hunter had been convinced that he was onto something. Shaking his head slightly he watched a shadowy mist appear gradually behind him as the steam retreated from the mirror. Determined to face them head on in a civilised manner, he pivoted on his heel momentarily forgetting the wet surface that he was standing on. Time seemed to slow down in the small bathroom, as Zero -having not been careful enough- slipped on the wet tiles before hitting the floor head first. Dazed, he felt his clothes stick to skin upon impact with the floor, the sound of the bottled shampoos and shower gels hitting the floor -that he'd knocked down in his bid to helplessly regain his footing- reaching his ears. Dark spots flickered in his vision that came in and out of focus.

'Great going Kiryuu, you can escape the wrath of level E's relatively unscathed but nearly break your own neck due to clumsiness, 'he thought with a grimace as he watched slithers of blood from his temple mix with the dirt and water on the floor like some macabre cocktail. Groaning as he tried to lift his arm to stop the flow of blood, he felt a hesitant smile grace his features as the beginning of a solid form emerged from the smoky fog to quickly kneel by his side.

'Soon I'll see your face,' he thought victoriously before drifting off into unconsciousness as the still blurry figure called his name in badly concealed panic.


	6. Still Here

A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! I had hoped to have written and uploaded this chapter sooner but its been exam period for me. Fortunately though I think I actually know how I want them to see each other properly for the first time now. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on.

This is now definitely a Kaname/Zero story so if anyone doesn't support this pairing its probably best not to read, sorry!

*I don't have a spell checker on my laptop so I just use an online one so I'm not sure how effective it is. I'll read this over again tomorrow with a fresh pair of eyes and fix mistakes accordingly.*

Other than that please R&R and enjoy :)

~Kanze~

"Zero!? Zero!? Where are you?" Kaien Cross shouted through the downstairs rooms of the old house, his voice raised a few octaves higher than usual.

"Try upstairs," the gruff voice of Toga Yagari came with a sense of urgency as he indicated to the staircase with his shotgun. The headmaster nodded, his eyes clouded with worry.

Coming to a halt midway up the wooden staircase the usually cheery man's expression drew into a frown. Bending to a crouch -mindful of his balance- the blond drew his fingers across one of the floorboards -that was wet from the slow trickling of liquid that was making its way down each step in a steady stream- before bringing them up to his nose.

"Water," he said over his shoulder in confusion, before he came to his senses and tore off up the rest of the steps, taking them two at a time. Opening the closed bathroom door with trepidation, his breath felt like it was knocked out of him at the sight of the prone form of his son lying across the glistening tiles.

"Zero? Can you hear me?!" He asked, tapping the pale silverette's face sharply a few times after turning him on to his back to ensure his airway was clear. The rising panic that was constricting his chest deflated momentarily at the sight of Zero fluttering his eyelids seemingly in a daze, his head weighing to one side slightly as he tried to stay awake.

"Toga," he let out a broken whisper catching sight of the cut that the blood seemed to be seeping from lazily, but was cut of by the other nudging him out of the way gently before picking up their adopted son out of the water.

"Stupid pupil," he said in rough fondness before making his way to the guest room that may as well have had Zero's name across the door. Getting injured came with the territory of being a hunter. But this was different. Zero hadn't been carrying out his duty in the field and injured in the process. Someone had come into his home and hurt him while he was seemingly defenceless. It seemed that it was only by the Grace of God that the younger man was still here with them.

Watching with guarded eyes, Kaien pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before grabbing the first aid kit out from the cabinet. Apprehension still gnawed at his stomach, one thought refusing to be forgotten about. They had found Zero but where was the mystery man?

-Line Break-

Zero hissed out as his father figure wrapped his head in a bandage, only to be on the receiving end of a look that made him feel like a little kid who had been caught doing something wrong.

"What happened Zero?" He asked in a calmer tone than how he felt, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Never be mistaken about who out of the couple was most likely to fly off the handle. Sure Zero's master looked like a gruff, emotionless hunter who wouldn't think twice about shooting you, and who most likely had a middle name that began with B for bastard. And yet it was Cross that you would do well to keep on the good side of. After all he wasn't once known as being a legendary hunter simply because he was real mean at crochet. No the Headmaster was very much like a mother bear guarding her cubs. And yet despite trusting both of those men with his life Zero wasn't sure whither to tell the whole truth of the matter.

Sensing Zero's reluctance the ex-hunter continued on undeterred. "Kaito told us about your guest," he paused glancing up quickly to judge the others reaction. It went unspoken between the two that Kaito had thanklessly taken the initiative to fill the unlikely couple in on Zero's failed relationship with Yuuki. "The phone kept ringing but no one spoke when either of us answered. Naturally we dismissed it as a prank call, it was only on the fifth call that we heard your name being spoken over the static." Here the hunter took his father's hand unsure what to say. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" His voice cracked unwillingly as he raised a pale hand to take his glasses off of his face and let them hang from their chain so he could less than discreetly wipe his glossy eyes.

Zero felt more than a little guilty, despite knowing the it wasn't his fault and that Cross wasn't trying to angle it that way. It had been a long time since he'd seen the man so disarrayed. Feeling himself sag in on himself he tried to shrug his shoulders only for a hiss of pain to escape his lips unchecked. How could he explain what had been happening when he didn't fully comprehend it himself?

"Everything's fine, honest." And it was. Whoever this mysterious guest is, Zero would bet money that they weren't out to intentionally harm him. "This was just a result of my own over eagerness," he said truthfully, wanting to give some explanation even if it was pitiful at best.

"Toga's out back. He's convinced that the man that was here was no friend of yours," he said eventually looking out the bedroom window that was partially concealed by thick heavy drapes. Cocking his head to one side, he refocused his attention on Zero, sensing that he was totally at ease with the situation. 'If someone had broken in and attacked him, Zero wouldn't be sitting in this bed. He'd be leading the investigation to find the one responsible.'

"You know this man," he stated rather than asked. He sighed, knowing that Zero may not appreciate what he was about to say next. "Was this some sort of rebound attempt?" He asked compassionately, wondering if perhaps this was just an unfortunate accident after all. Maybe their mystery man was a secret lover rather than just a one-stalker-disappearing-act who intended to hurt his son. 'Secret relationship or not he shouldn't have just called us and left Zero in that bathroom for God knows how long.' Although he knew the ex-prefect was old enough to make his own decisions Kaien couldn't help but want to interfere and ensure that he was safe.

Flustered, Zero denied the statement wringing his hands with the duvet and Cross felt a smile overcome his features. He was glad that Zero recognised that he'd need some time to get over his childhood sweetheart. Mind put to rest for now, he excused himself in order to make a well deserved cup of green tea, the headmaster delicately made sure the bandage was in place and not to tight before he got to his feet.

With a twinkle in his eyes, Zero watched his crazy father figure regain that cheerful look he was so well known for as he walked with a bounce in his step to the door. Hearing the door click shut, the wounded hunter turned his gaze to the old rocking chair in the corner of the room. "Thanks," he said, only feeling slightly weird that he was talking to a formless person. "I'd have been lying there an age if you hadn't managed to call them," he rubbed at his bandaged head unintentionally. He vaguely wondered how this spirit knew just who to call or even what their phone number was but Zero decided it was better for his health if he didn't ask. After all, his last batch of detective work landed him in this position.

Feeling the bed dip on the left side, his smile turned sad. Here he was back to square one again and with nothing to show for it except a near trip to A&E. He had been so close to seeing the man behind the fog, he could almost taste how close he was to the truth only for it to be ripped out his frail fingers once again. "I just want to see your face," he said sadly, but realistically he knew that he really had no right to be making requests of this man. Looking up he felt a light caress to the bump on his head and he tried to lean into the touch.

"You cannot see without love," a familiar voice whispered in his mind, although rather than holding an amused tone like the previous attempt he seemed almost sad and resigned. Could this man want Zero to see him to? But how? Could Zero come to love someone he couldn't see? Someone who for all intents and purposes was already gone from this world?

Zero pulled the covers up to his chest and nestled into to the pillows. He could almost feel the solid outline of his new companion. He wished he knew his name but he supposed that would be seen as cheating. 'You cannot see it without love,' the words rang in his head. The hunter was patient by nature and was willing to wait for this mystery to unravel. Despite the rocky start, something was drawing Zero closer to this mysterious man. It was indescribable. Relaxing, Zero closed his eyes feeling content disregardless of the whirlwind week he had had.

"I'll see your face one day. I'll be able to wish you good morning and ask how was your day ******?'" He promised sleepily, feeling his silver locks be tussled in affection before his eyes closed shut with a happy murmur.

"Sweet dreams Zero."


	7. Temporary Home

A big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story! Reading the reviews left honestly makes me smile like a fool so thank you for those :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, if you know the facts of life we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on. This is now definitely a Kaname/Zero story so if anyone doesn't support this pairing its probably best not to read, sorry!

Note- In this fic Yagari is the head of the HA

-Also in regards to Kaname's death I've been thinking about straying from the source material. Rather than Kaname going on his mission and the whole deal with the furnace, I've been thinking about just making it slightly au from the point where the night class leave the academy but I don't know.

Other than that please R&R and enjoy :)

Yagari narrowed his eyes, his calloused hand still raised in a fist to knock on the guest room door. He'd stopped midway having heard the faint sound of Zero's soft spoken voice conversing quietly with someone unknown. Feeling slightly uncomfortable that he was standing outside for all intents and purposes spying on his son , he waited stiffly until the voice wavered off before silently opening the door.

Peeking his head in, his forehead creased in bewilderment. Despite rationally knowing that Zero had hit his head pretty hard and that talking to oneself was probably a knock-on-effect, the hunter wouldn't settle for the logical explanation. His gut churned in wariness and the senior hunter's trusty sense had never led him astray before. There was an all encompassing presence in the room that didn't belong to the man lying sleeping on the bed. This being had an aura that should command his full attention, compelling him to give him a feeling of respect and caution that he had no reason to give. But Yagari was a stubborn as a yack and was not one to be ensnared so easily.

Walking further into the room as if accepting a personal challenge, the one eyed man- feeling more than a little foolish- checked behind the thick heavy drapes that were long enough to conceal a persons figure. Pulling the thick material aside, his concern sated slightly at seeing just the air, his head turning like a whippet at the sound of the once open bedroom door gently shutting with a click. Smirking, he took quick strides to the offending door before exiting himself. He scratched the back of his head absently when nothing but an empty hallway greeted him, his shot gun held slack in one hand. It seemed the uninvited guest wished to remain anonymous once again.

Coming down the stairs at a relaxed pace, he absently tried the front door handle knowing that he'd find it to still be locked. Continuing through the living room, he felt a smile form on his face at the sight of the blond man sitting at the dinning room table nursing a cup of tea. Watching him return his cup to its coaster before resting his head on interlocked fingers, he squeezed the others shoulder in a silent show of support.

"He's not so missing in action after all," he said bringing Cross out of his musings. To say that the younger man was now annoyed at having patrolled the grounds for near enough two hours was an understatement. 'Probably been hiding in that room the entire bloody time,' he thought with a huff.

"You found him?" Cross looked up in astonishment, his voice coated with a layer of concern. Both had thoroughly searched the house a second time after finding in Zero but there was no sign of anyone.

He gave a tilt of his head. "Kid was talking to someone. Wondered if he hit his head harder than we thought..." He trailed off as he took a seat with his freshly brewed cup of coffee in hand. The hunter looked up briefly to see the headmaster grimace at the sight of his tar like coffee, just as he did every morning like clockwork when they sat down together.

"So where is our guest?" Cross asked whilst looking over his shoulder before it slowly dawned on him. "He gave you the slip," he said in mock disbelief accompanied with a shake of his head. He was thoroughly enjoying watching the other mans jaw clench before he rose from his chair claiming to need a smoke. 'Just wind him up and watch him go," he thought tickled pink.

Laughing it off, he made note of the time so he could make sure to wake Zero in a couple of hours in case he did have a concussion. He would accept Zero's opinion on the matter of the elusive man's character for now with close reservation and with a period of observation. After all it would only be another few days before Kaito would set his sights on weaselling the information out of him. As if summoned by the devil himself at the mere thought of his name, Kaien's phone began to ring, the caller ID indicating it was from the hunter in question.

"Is he okay?" Kaito asked curtly before Cross could get a word in edgewise. The elder hunter didn't take offense, knowing that his short explanation of the situation that he'd left on the other mans voicemail had to have been worrying.

"He's fine," he said at first before elaborating the events in fine detail. "He's in bed resting just now with enough blankets and covers for the princess and the pea."

"Humph .I'd only been gone less than half a day," he said over the sound of a gunshot. Cross went to reply only to be cut off by the sound of the brunette shouting at someone on his end for 'being so inconsiderate as to interrupt his phone call with such loud noise and tomfoolery and for being so stupidly obtuse as to drop a recently fired weapon.'

"Trainee?" Cross asked lightly after a few moments of relative silence. He heard Kaito snort in bemusement over the line and Cross could almost see him glaring daggers at the no doubt quivering newbie.

"Some of these people are about as good use as a chocolate fireguard," his voice rose in volume to make sure those in question heard him perfectly well. "If I knew this 'super secret, high calibre case' was really just breaking in the less than capable adult cadets I'd have jumped ship before we set sail. I'm surprised Zero didn't get dragged here to," he added the last part as an after thought.

Kaien wasn't. He knew there was a simple explanation as to why Zero wasn't picked for this type of assignment. "He escaped by saying two words to Yagari from the bottom of his heart."

"Yeah? And what was that?" Kaito asked after a drag of his smoke.

"Piss off." He said bluntly. After all, the last time Zero had taken anything even close to a training session he'd gotten shot for his troubles by a nervous recruit who -in a moment of lesser intelligence- mistook him for the level E they were tracking down.

"I got to try that." Kaito broke off in a chuckle, knowing that'd he'd get a fat lip for even attempting it. "Listen, I got to run before someone takes their eye out. I should be back late night tomorrow at the latest. Hell if I'm staying here the rest of the week."

Kaien smiled, knowing the hunter wasn't running home to escape his less than disirable assignment but rather to make sure the man he considered his brother really was okay. Bidding their goodbyes, the blond stood and made to make his own tracks to clean the bathroom that was still resembling a paddling pool. He didn't want to leave the water to soak into the wood completely on the off chance it warped it in someway, nor did he want to leave his sons blood to permit the air any longer than strictly necessary. It wasn't the first time Zero had had to lie in his own pool of blood before someone found him and Cross didn't want to leave it in case his son felt obligated to clean it with or without bad memories resurfacing.

Making his way to the cupboard that was built under the staircase the man crossed his arms in confusion. Hoover, brush and bucket. But no mop. Sighing, he grabbed the bucket and closed the door, resigning himself to the knowledge that he'd be drying the place with towels and blue roll. Feeling as though someone was staring at him, he urged himself not to read into it as he climbed the stairs. He was aware that there was a certain person who had been in a habit of both staring and causing mischief these last few days.

The Headmaster couldn't bring himself to be more than slightly shocked as seeing the mop leaning innocently against the wall. The piles of work he knew to be stacked up at his office was looking ever more appealing than staying here in this mad house. Putting aside his reservations he called out a polite but hesitant "thank you" before he set to work.

-Line Break-

Cross smiled, realising that although he had probably done his back in the bathroom was finally back to its normal standard. Cleaned but evidently lived in. Hearing the door across the hall open, he looked up from pouring the last of the dirty water from the bucket down the sink, his eyes briefly catching the mirror. That was all that was needed. The cheerful greeting got stuck in his throat and his hands slackened in shock, causing him to drop the now empty bucket. Beside his sleepy eyed son stood a black cluster of shadowy fog from which a pair of wine coloured eyes eerily glowed from.

"God have mercy," Kaien thought incredulously.


	8. Eyes Closed

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any recognisable characters or places.

Warnings: OOC's, if you know the facts of life, we should be good to go. Any significant ones will be added as the story goes on. This is now definitely a Kaname/Zero story so if anyone doesn't support this pairing it's probably best not to read, sorry!

Author's note- It's been near enough 2 years since I updated this story, I honestly just lost motivation with writing (I mean half of this chapter was already written back then), but I think I'm back. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, stuck with or recently followed this story it means a lot! 😊

I also noticed that a few people were questioning Kaname showing himself to Cross, since this chapter follows on from that I'll just keep this short. I figured that Cross would be a likely candidate for seeing Kaname although I debated about whither to put it in so early on in the story. Also, I wanted to reflect the parallels between Cross and Zero that we see in the manga.

Other than that, please R&R and enjoy :)

Zero awoke dazed, the cloudy fog of sleep threatened to pull him under into its tempting embrace. He nuzzled into his pillow case, keeping his eyes closed in a vain hope to chase the bittersweet dream he had been having and let the illusion last just a little longer. His fingers trailed over the duvet, abandoning the cozy spot his body heat had left on the mattress, searching out another body automatically. The sheets on the other side of the bed were bitterly cold. He sighed. Oh yeah, Yuuki was gone. Turning onto his back he pulled the covers over his head in a feeble attempt to hide from the world. 'This sucks,' he thought humorlessly.

The silence of the room was overwhelming, and Zero briefly though about getting out of bed to look for a distraction. He didn't like where his thoughts went when he was alone. The heavy feeling of guilt weighed in his stomach. The hunter was adamant that his decision to leave Yuuki was the right one, not only for himself but for her to. So why did he feel so ashamed? It was clear that the pureblood wasn't over the death of her husband despite her protests otherwise. Zero had been blindsided to that, perhaps brushing away his concerns hoping one day he would be enough. But it never works out like that. Getting into a relationship doesn't change the past or cure a person's sadness. It's not like waving a magic wand. If anything, it was like putting a porous plaster over a seeping wound. He couldn't fix Yuuki and it would be selfish of him to try.

Ultimately his decision to get out of bed was taken from him. Hearing Cross's exclamation from across the hall, his amethyst eyes snapped open with a groan. Sometimes it was like living with the Addams family. Not bothering to put on a shirt, Zero padded across the room rubbing crusts of sleep out of his eyes. Seeing the hunter's bewildered expression and his would-be savior, Zero slowly connected the dots, his head flicking back and forward between the two helplessly.

"He can see you?!" The silverette confirmed in shock. He had almost forgot about the mysterious man in front of him. But last night, could he ever forget that? This stranger, whose face he couldn't see had stroked his hair until he fell into the clutches of sleep. Had made him feel more comfortable and surer of himself in a few short hours than Yuuki had in the space of a year. And wasn't that telling?

"I didn't think he could, only one other person aside from yourself has seen me." It was stated like a fact, but Zero heard the loneliness and confusion underpinning it. What must it be like to watch the world evolve around you but have no one care enough to see you? How many spirits were trapped in this in-between existence?

Deciding to reluctantly interrupt, Cross ducked his head to smile at the pair as he cleaned his glasses absently. "A spirit. Well that explains everything."

"You can't tell Yagari, he'll phone an exorcist," Zero rushed out, breaking eye contact with the spirit in question.

"And a psychiatrist for us both for good measure," he said good naturedly. Seeing Zero's worried frown, he clasped his hand over his sons as he got to his feet. "This stays between us," he said agreeing to his request. "Only because I know it cannot be seen without love." The blond said before heading out to save his partner from chain smoking himself into a coma. Feeling Zero's shocked gaze on his back, he answered the boys unasked question. "A woman I once knew visited me from the after. She was a kind, selfless soul who passed on long before her time. She told me that I could only see her because of love." His tone was somber, and his face grew dark for a second but as soon as it was there it was gone. "You truly are special Zero."

"Father." Zero breathed out. His heart clenched with sorrow for the elder hunter. Kaien Cross was truly an amazing man. He couldn't imagine what seeing a loved one again only to have to let them go again after a fleeting visit would feel like. He was brought out of his thoughts be a tingling feeling skimming across his waist. He smiled sadly and rested his head on the crook of the spirits neck as he was brought in closer to him. 'Definitely more solid than before' Zero thought curiously.

"And don't even think of asking me who it is Zero Cross-Kiryuu! I won't tell you anything, not even for your homemade food coupons! Besides I can't fully see him either!" Cross cheerfully called out over his shoulder but he was gone from sight.

"I forgot how manic that man can be," ******'s voice said fondly.

Zero furrowed his brows in contemplation. From the sad lilt in the spirits tone, Cross was someone he greatly admired and cared for when he was alive. So why couldn't Cross see him fully? Surely love was love? He scoffed, perhaps Cross was full of shit and knew more than he let on.

"You said someone else could see you?" Zero prompted nonchalantly. He almost huffed aloud as the comforting weight of the spirit disappeared from his side.

"Now that would be telling," he replied, his voice dripping with amusement. The mist and shadows that made up his profile began to fall into itself until he disappeared from Zero's sight entirely. At Zeros squawk of indignation, his laugh echoed in the former prefect's head.

Was ****** seriously playing hard to get? "Unbelievable," Zero muttered before following suit and stalking to the kitchen for coffee.

-Line Break-

"You're in one piece, glad to see the 'rents treated you right," Kaito's voice said dryly as he dumped his hunting gear on the coffee table haphazardly. Despite teasing Zero for being babied these last few days, the silverette noticed his friends eyes scan over his body for injury and focus on his head where the cut had scabbed over.

"I know most people wouldn't trust Cross with an ice-cream van never mind a school or hunting association but he's more responsible than he appears." Zero said as he handed his mug over for a refill. "He cares for me…" he trailed off with a shrug.

Kaito smiled briefly. It used to be a rarity that Zero felt comfortable enough to open up about his feelings but he grudgingly admitted that getting together with Yuuki and accepting responsibility for Ai it happened more often. 'Only good thing the fang- wielding bitch ever did,' he snarked. The hunter was glad to see the break up wasn't regressing Zero's progress. He liked this side of his friend. Not that he'd admit it lightly. "I'd trust him with your life but not with the health and well-being of my kitchen," he said grimacing at the though of Cross's culinary concoctions. How Zero and Yuuki had survived childhood was a sheer modern day miracle.

Zero rolled his eyes, "he only blew a hole in the ceiling that one time Kaito, let it go."

"Twice Zero, twice! I had to replace the upstairs floorboards as well," he said brandishing the spoon he had stirred their coffee with threateningly. "Oh and don't make any plans with Patrick Swayze, Demi Moore. We're going out," he said smirking as Zero choked on his drink. 'Serves him right for thinking he could keep his ghost friend a secret from me in my own home,' he thought.


End file.
